Yhteisymmärryksessä
by Puna-apila
Summary: Se näissä hetkissä on parasta: sanaton yhteisymmärrys. Hahmoina Ranska ja Englanti, tulkinnanvarainen FrUk


Nimi: Yhteisymmärryksessä

Kirjoittaja: Puna-apila

Fandom: Axis powers hetalia

Genre: Drama, AU

hahmot: Englanti = Arthur Kirkland ja Ranska = Francis Bonnefoy

Mainintana Preussi = Gilbert Beilschmidt ja Espanja = Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Vastuunvapaus: Hetalia ja hahmot kuuluvat Himaruya Hidekazille, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

A/N: Päätimpä laittaa tännekin jotakin Hetalia-tuotoksistani. Tämäkin siis on jo aiemmin julkaistu toisella sivustolla ja eri nimimerkillä, joten ei aihetta hämmennykseen, mikäli tämä tulee vastaan muuallakin netin ihmeellisessä maailmassa. :D

Yhteisymmärryksessä

Meri aaltoilee rauhallisesti. Taivas näyttää yhtyvän raukeasti liikkuvaan veden pintaan jossakin kaukana, jonne silmät juuri ja juuri kantavat. He ovat kumpikin hiljaa, ovat olleet jo hyvän aikaa. Francis ei halua rikkoa hiljaisuutta vain, koska ei ole varma miten sen tekisi. Miten saada aikaan keskustelua ilman, että jompikumpi päätyisi jälleen kerran aloittamaan tappelun, jollaisiin heidän kanssakäymisensä miltei aina johtaa. Oli jo suoranainen ihme, että Arthur suostui taittamaan matkan Euroopasta Amerikan mantereelle heidän aluksellaan, eikä Francis haluaisi viettää tapellen koko matkaa. Hänen helpotuksekseen britti saa itsensä avaamaan suunsa ensimmäisenä.

"Mistä te tällaisen veneen olette löytäneet?"

Laivaa, jonka kannella he seisovat ei oikeasti voi kutsua veneeksi, tai ainakaan kukaan muu kuin Arthur ei voisi. Kolmimastoinen purjelaiva on paitsi suurikokoinen ja kestävä, myös nopea ja ketterä liikkeissään. Se on kulkenut pitkin meriä jo parisen vuotta hänen, Antonion ja Gilbertin ohjaamana.

"Vastaan tuli kapteeni, jolla ei enää ollut tälle käyttöä", Francis sanoo virnistäen ja jättää tarkoituksella tarttumatta veneeksi kutsumiseen.

Yleensä hän on se, joka onnistuu jollakin vähemmän tilanteeseen sopivalla lausahduksella saamaan Arthurin raivon partaalle ja riidan alulle, mutta osaa hänkin käyttäytyä ainakin silloin tällöin.

"Te siis ryöstitte sen?"

Englantilaisen kysymys ei ole tuomitseva. Vain hänen ilmeestään Francis päättelee, ettei britti välttämättä arvosta laivan kaappausta kovin paljon. Olihan mies itsekin merirosvokapteeni vielä muutama vuosi sitten, mutta nykyisin englantilainen suosii hiukan kunniallisempia kaupankäyntimenetelmiä.

"Sinä tiedät, ettemme ryöstele laivoja, joiden kapteenit eivät sitä ansaitse."

"Orjakaupan vastustustako taas?"

"Oui", Francis nyökkää hymyillen.

Laivan kaapatessaan he vapauttivat viitisenkymmentä miestä ja naista, joita salakuljetettiin kauppalaivaksi naamioidussa aluksessa kohti lähintä satamakaupunkia. Ihmiset vapautuivat ja laiva vaihtoi omistajaa nopeammin kuin salakuljetusaluksen miehistö olisi vielä hetkeä aiemmin voinut uskoa mahdolliseksi. Muisto saa hymyn nousemaan hänen kasvoilleen.

Arthur ei enää jatka aiheesta, mutta tunnelma ei ole kireä, kuten yleensä heidän keskusteluidensa jälkeen. Kumpikin seisoo edelleen merta katsellen lähellä suolaisen meriveden sileäksi kuluttamaa reelinkiä. Antonio ja Gilbert ovat kumpikin toisessa päässä laivaa ruorin luona. Merituuli ja etäisyys estävät hänen ja Arthurin puhetta kuulumasta heille, ja Francis on siitä kiitollinen. On niin harvinaista, että he onnistuvat tämänkaltaisessa yhdessä olemisessa, ettei hän halua edes ystäviään tähän hetkeen, etenkään kun hän tietää Gilbertin ja Antonion nauttivan brittimiehen ärsyttämisestä täysin rinnoin.

He seisovat siten vielä hetken, kunnes ensimmäiset sadepisarat putoavat raskaina alas laivan yllä vellovista pilvimassoista.

"Mennäänkö jonnekin vähän suojaisampaan paikkaan, mon cheri?" Francis tiedustelee vilkaisten hymyillen tuimailmeistä miestä vierellään.

"Älä kutsu minua tuolla nimellä sammakkoeläin."

Arthurin äänensävy on vihainen, mutta Francis tuntee hänet kyllin hyvin tietääkseen, ettei tunne ole syvä eikä todellinen. Vaikka hän pitääkin ajoittaisista rauhallisista hetkistä toisen kanssa, mikään ei voisi silti korvata tätä heidän kahden välistä kommunikointia. Francis ei voi estää itseään nauramasta ääneen. Hetken toinen katsoo häntä kuin järkensä menettänyttä, muttei kuitenkaan onnistu pitämään lähes äänetöntä naurahdusta sisällään. He kumpikin tajuavat tilanteen huvittavuuden, ja se näissä hetkissä on parasta: sanaton yhteisymmärrys


End file.
